1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety strap which is mounted on an electrical cord and which is utilized for gathering and holding coils of the cord together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various electrical cord holders, retainers and straps have been proposed and examples of previously proposed analogous and non-analogous holders, straps, retainers, etc. for holding coiled items are disclosed in the following analogous and non-analogous U.S. patents:
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided a safety trap comprising a first strap portion and a second strap portion and two spaced projections extending upwardly from the safety strap for being received around and fixed to an electrical cord by one of an adhesive or a heat sealing, and the strap portions having mating releasable fastening structure thereon.